Flash-Hack, The Saga of The Hacker
by travisskywalker58
Summary: A prequel to both Cyberchase and my other story, "The War in our Stars", about the beginnings of one of the darkest villains of all time. TRIGGER WARNING: This is a dark story, not to the faint of heart. "He was created. That's all he remembered. There was nothing and then there was everything, and everyrhig was Motherboard."
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I am writing a story called "The War in our Stars", in the Star Wars section. I decided to bring other space movies and TV shows into the story, because it only seems fitting that all those ppl in space would run into one an other! But then I thought, "What about CYBER Space"? THE Hacker used to give me nightmares when I was little; to me he was scaryer than "The Vade" or Audrey II combined! So when I needed a villain for my Star Wars story, he made sense!

This is a prequel to that. I almost posted it on the main story, but since it is about Cyberchase and not about Star War , I needed to put it here. Think of it like my "Rogue 1" but NOT Solo! Please read "The War in our Stars on my account to eventually conclude The Hack's story!

We know from the show that Hacker worked for Motherboard and the Good Doctor Marbles, and that he made Digit, Buzz, and Delete. But what was it that drove him to be evil and nasty and scary? What was it that made him so scary that he caused children all around the world to stay up for five nights strraight out of fear of meeting him again in our dreams? Well, deer reader, I do not believe anybody is born evil (except the guy who made Solo) so I decided to tell what MAD E the terrifying green man evil!

Trigger Warming: There is some INTENSE STUFF. This is not for little children or those who are scared.

* * *

**Flash-Hack, The Saga of The Hacker: Part I of V**

He was created. That's all he remembered. There was nothing and then there was everything, and everyrhig was Motherboard.

"Gad Zukes!" he screamed as he was birhded, a fully grown green man, out of the wire underparts of his mother.

Dr. Marbles, a small, blue man, was the first to meet him upon his entry to the world. "Put some dam clothes on." said Marbles, "I can see your penis."

He put on his iconic purple outfit, and he covered his nakedness. (ARTHER'S NOTE: I wanted this to be a refernce to the part on the Bible where God tells Adam and Eve to put on some damn clothes)

Back then, he was not known as Hack or The Hacker, but just as, Hacker. It was his named.

Thete was nothing, amd then there was everything, and then therre was his work. He worked to make the system safe from invasion, virusus and all problems.  
Motherboard loved his work. Maybe a bit too much ;)

Soon, they began fucking.

They fucked every night after Hacker was done his work. He worked hard and played hard amiright? She fell in love with him, and stitched his name into the code of her cyber universe. He was now and irreplacable part of the system.

Soon, he began to realize that cyberspace was not perfect. One time, after going home from sex, he said, "If you can't do your job, I will do it for you."

So, this motherfucker's quest for power was set in motion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flash-Hack, The Origins of The Hacker: Part II of V**

Hacker went to his squarters of 1s and 0s (because that's how computers work) and said, "I will need my own creations!" So he scavenged Dr. Marbles's ('Pretenchus cuck,' he mumbled) scrapped parts. KJHe also grabbed an Incriptor Chip, the most powerful peice of machinery in the Internet Land that was Cyberchase.

He watched the film "Aladdin", because somebody from the real world was downloading it off pirate bay, (AUTHORS NOTE: It was Luke Skywalk back in the 90s, bc he likes baby movies.) and he said "I like the parrot?" So he decided his first son would be a parrot with Iagoo's voice! (This means that Luke is Digit's father, along with Hacker!)

He compiled the robot and installed weapons and brains int it and then put in the incriptor chip. "Daddy?" THe bird said.

Hacker cried. He created life, apart from Mother Board or Dr. Cuck Marbles. He could make life, he had the power! Every day he looked at Digit, he grew more and more hateful of anything that wasn't created by him. A voice in his head said, "Nothing is good enough for your sooooon."

They lived in peace like this for 90 years. (Time works different in Cyberspace okay?!)

One day, Digit asked Hacker, "Daddy, who created the internet world?"

"Mommy Board!" said Hacker, dumbing down the word "mother" for a child, but alos secretly Mommy is what he called the Motherboard while they did it somethimes. "I made you though, because she does not run it well and we will need to take it back."

"But who made the reel world, outside the internet?"

Hacker went silent. He did not know! The next day, when he went to work with Mother Board, because he has not yet revealed he was trateres, he asked of he, "Who made the real world?"

Motherboard smiled warmly and said, "God." Hacker shuttered at thee name. "He made me on the third day of creation and said, 'One day a man named Steve Jobs willl create the internet. You must rule over it!"

"And do you believe you have lived up to that?"

"What are you implying?" She asked. "O-of course I have! God looks down well on the way I have raised you!"

A voice inside him said, "God doesn't care. He set the world in motion but won't do anytihng to help now. He hasssss forgotttteen.

Hacker, unable to process it, repeated the voice's words though they were not his own.

MommyBoard, who thought Hacker meant it, said, "Dr. Marbles. Punish him for his words." And the Doctor used a cattleprod on Hacker, but Hacker used it back on him! He then said, "Computer, show me the real world!" He looked at the many images of our world, and decided, "I must leave!"

"Nobody leaves!" said Motherboard.

"What! You're trying to control us!" Hacker ran away. Motherboard sobbed.

"What I meant to say," she told Dr. Marvles, "Was that nobody leaves because you will turn to DUST outside of the internet! I'm trying to protect you!"

Hacker went home and angrilly composed two new robots, Buzzy and Deletey. When Digit asked, "What are those?" Hacker slapped him. "Donot bother me!"

"I was only trying to-"

Hacker felt remouse. He had been beaten by his parent-figure, and now he beat his child? Lame! "I'm sorry Digit, it won't happen again." But it would. It would so many times.

Hacker also coded a virus. He had come from Motherboard, so he knew her insides. The virus would weaken her, and the incriptor chip was the only way to fix it. And the incriptor chip was hidden inside Digit, and not even Digit knew. "I will never use it on Mommy," he siad, "Unles the time arises where I have to!" And he stopped going to work, but he and Digit and the two new robots lived in peace for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Flash Hack: (Part II of 5)  
SATAN

"Sorrowful Attack To A Nation"

Hacker used to have dreams where he would see that part of Motherbroad (not the sexy part) the part where his name was sticthced into the coding of cyberspace. He would wake up all covered in water and scream "It is mine! I should rule it!"

Hacker, yes the Hacker from Cyberspace, used to pray. Ever since he heard Motherbroad tell him aboyt God, he used to pray that he could be less evil, because he saw himself becoming more hongruy from power and cpmtrol.  
One day he got tired of Got not answering him (God answers prayers in weird feelings and stuff, not with actual talking) so he got mad and said "If there is a better God out there in space, I prey to em!"  
He had a vision. First he saw a beaittiful, green countryside cover in talking animals and people who sounded british. Then he saw a man with no hands doing it with a white woman in a dark castle. (If you don't know about what this means, go read The War in Our Stars, I'm not here to baby you)  
"WHAT IN GOOD HELL!" he shouted, and it was the first time.  
Then he saw a black lion, and the lion roared at him.  
"Am I speaking to The Hacker?"  
"No, just Hacker." said The Hacker.  
I don't care. I am a god, known as Dark Assland. I have been waiting for you to pray to me. I have a great plan for you. .  
"Yes, I am listening."  
I want you to take over Cyberspce.  
Hacker surprised himself by how quickly he accepted this, "Alrighty-O!"  
"Then, I will need you to drain the life force out of some real humans, who you will meet soon. After that (And he told Hack everything about the evil plans that needed to happen in the future, about the Ininfity Gauntlet, about Hacking God, about assaulting angels, about going to The Vades victory party and shooting Hands Solo"

When Hacker was done preying, he felt really nice! He said THE Hacker has a really nice ring to it He was really horny and wanted to have sex with Motherbroad, but he decided that was over, so he made a girl robot and had sex with it and then threw it away.

2 BEE CONTINUED :)


End file.
